Bully's Hero
by The Comrade
Summary: This takes place after World War Two. This will tell you how Hiccup, a former USMC Captain deals with his bully. Sorry if I rush. Lemon contains.


Hiccup was at school on a regular day in Berk. His life was a living hell. He would see a lot of violence in the halls and he wanted to do something about it, but he was afraid of the consequences.

"I just want to get his day over with." Hiccup said.

His worst nightmare just begins. He turns and sees Astrid, his bully, and crush coming towards him and a pencil in her hands.

"Hey! Fishbone!" Astrid yelled.

He turns and looks at her.

"Y-Yes?"

Astrid's friends pin Hiccup to the wall. This would happen daily. They would pin him to the wall or ground and Astrid would use a pencil and make scars on his neck, arms, and chest. He squeezed his eyes as the sharp pain of the pencil dragged on his skin. When they are done with him. Astrid pulls his pant down and walks away. When he sees them leave he pulls his pants up and continues his day.

"Okay, Fishbone, you need to stand up for yourself!"

He walks down the hall as people were laughing at him.

"I know you're in love with her, but you need to worry about yourself." Hiccup said to himself.

Hiccup went to his locker and grabs his books and homework for class. He walks into History class and a leg tripped him.

"Oops, sorry, Fishbo-" Astrid stopped herself when she saw a little bit of a United States Marine Corps symbol tattoo on Hiccup's back. Her eyes widen and guilt filled her. Hiccup got back up and just went with his day.

* * *

After a long ass day of school, Hiccup walks to his locker and grabs his backpack, but something else was in his locker that made him distracted. It was something that gave him memories. It was his World War II U.S. Marine P44 Utility jacket that says, "Captain Haddock".

"I thought I'll never see again." Hiccup thought to himself.

Hiccup was a Captain in the United States Marine Corps during World War II against the Japanese. He had 25 World War II medals hanging in his locker. He would look at them and smile. It would always makes his day. He would look at his medal and remind himself that he wasn't a nobody, he was a soldier.

After putting his U.S.M.C. jacket on, he picks up his backpack and exits the schools. Just when he enters the parking lot he sees 2 guys with knives in their hands cornering only the most beautiful girl in the world, Astrid.

"Listen, bitch, drop your short!" the Thug demanded

"Okay." Astrid fearfully said as she slowly pulls down her skirt.

Hiccup knew what was going on. They were about to have their way with Astrid. Hiccup starts to get angry and breathes very furiously. To him, no one messes with his bully that he is in love with. He went to his truck and grabs his World War II combat knife as a weapon. Then, he walks up to the scene with his weapon.

"HEY!" Hiccup angrily shouts as the 2 thugs looks at Hiccup and wield their knives. Astrid looks at Hiccup with a surprise look.

"Leave her alone, now!" Hiccup shouted in threat.

"Buddy, I'm going to allow you to leave, okay, this is none of you business."

Hiccup gave him a death glare and walks up to one of the guys and breaks his nose. Astrid was shock to discover Hiccup's new strength. He wasn't a runt after all. He was a soldier. A marine.

"You little shit." the other thug said.

The guy launched knife at Hiccup, but Hiccup dodged and stabs his leg with his knife. The other guy got back up and stabs Hiccup's arm.

"AAGGHH! You motherfucker!" Hiccup yelled in pain as Astrid looks at wounded Hiccup. Hiccup drop to the floor and Astrid thought that he was now weakened, but no he just got back up like the wound was just a small cut. Since when did Hiccup became the Useful?

Hiccup punches the guy in the face and dislocates his arm and stomps on his leg and breaks it. They couldn't take much more pain. Astrid squeezed her eyes shut as she hears the loud bone crack sound.

"I'm sorry! We'll leave!" The thug said while backing away.

"GOO!" Hiccup threaten.

They ran away leaving Hiccup and Astrid alone. He looks at his knife wound and squeezes it until the bleeding stops. Then, he turns to Astrid who was sitting on the ground with a knife scar. Astrid sees him walking over with a knife in his hand.

"Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry for treating you bad. Please don't hurt me." Astrid pleaded fearfully.

"Hey, I will never hurt you, Astrid."

Hiccup can still see the fear in her eyes so he kisses her forehead which cause her to blush. He takes the knife and cuts a piece of his shirt and bandages her wounds.

"Come on, sweetheart, let's get you home." Hiccup said as he picks her up and carries her to his truck in a bridal way. He puts her in the passengers seat and takes out his Marine medical kit. She looks around at his truck and realizes he was a WWII Veteran. She feels guilty for picking on a veteran. She looks at his jacket and saw his name and rank. She doesn't see him as a fishbone anymore. She now sees him as a hero, her hero. A hero who served in the most horrifying war in history. He was a soldier, a captain, a marine, who fought for what was right.

"Thank you, Fish-"

Astrid stops herself and realize that there is no need for him being a Fishbone. He's a captain. Her hero. No actually her faithful marine captain, that she was now falling in love with.

"Thank you, Captain."

He looks up at her and smiles.

"You're welcome."

"I'm sorry… for everything."

"Yeah, me, too."

"Why are you apologizing to me?"

"Because you were scared and when I saw you scared I saw myself." Hiccup said, "Also I really, really, really like you."

Astrid smiles and playfully punches his shoulder, but she massages his shoulder.

"Thank you for your service."

"You're welcome, it's my duty and an occupational hazard."

Hiccup looks at her and smiles.

"You're a captain." Astrid stated.

"Yeah, I am." Hiccup agreed.

"How does a young man like you got up to a captain."

"Well, during the fight, my captain got killed and he honored me to take his place as captain."

Hiccup looks up at her and smiles. He sees a small cut on her forehead and he takes out his medical kit and bandaged the cut. He then gets in the truck and drove her home.

"No, your house I want to make it up to you, please?"

"But you need to-"

"Please?"

Hiccup nodded and drive to his house. She drags him to his room and passionately makes out with him. She was crying, but he would always say that it's going to be okay. Astrid got down on her knees and looked up at him as she put him inside of her mouth. Now his palms were against the dresser her head thrown back in pleasure. Hiccup dug his fingernails into the wood of the dresser, doing everything he could to hold on. She was slow, passionate; he could feel her moist tongue gliding along the bottom of his shaft. She tried deepening him, but gagged just before the base. On her way back, her lips slid along the head of his arousal member before she gave it one last lick. Panting, he guided her up from her knees.

"Your turn, Captain"

She crossed her arms to remove her shirt. He placed his hand where her arms intersected and stopped her,

"Not yet." Hiccup said

Hiccup cupped the back of her neck and kissed her while she continued stroking his arousal member. He laid her down on the bed and started to remove her shorts. He gripped the sides of the elastic lining, and then she stopped him.

"You don't have to. It's okay." Astrid said.

Aside from the fact that Hiccup actually enjoyed going down on her, the thought of being someone's first anything intrigued her.

"Are you nervous?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup smiles, looking back up at her He moved up and kissed her while her eyes were still closed. Once his had his hands firmly pressed between her shorts and her skin, she arched her back up to help the shorts slide over her backside. He could feel from her body language that she was tense. As soon as he pressed hid lips and tongue against her, she went limp with relaxation. She held his hand in one of hers, while running her other through his hair. Whenever he did something she liked, she would give a small tug on his locks. She was moaning, and few seconds later, she moaned again. He started to finger her and he could immediately feel that she was in heat. The deeper he went, the wetter and louder she got. She sat up, grabbed his face with both of her hands and kissed him. Their noses were pressed against one another; their eyes locked on each other with the same magnetic pull as earlier in the day. She gave him one slow, passionate kiss.

"Fuck me." Astrid sweetly demanded.

Hiccup rubbed the head of his arousal member against her frontal section, and then slowly slid his thick shaft into her. She was so tight that she had trouble adjusting, so he eased in. She grabbed the comforter, closing her eyes and releasing a sigh of relief. Every inch deeper, she grabbed harder. Now, they were face-to-face. When he went all the way inside of her, her eyes shot open and her pupils dilated.

"Oh my Gods!"

Hiccup pulled back, then slowly thrust all the way inside of her again.

"I'm close!"

Her hands on his back, but as she started to release her orgasm she was scratching him and didn't realize how hard she was gripping him. He grimaced for a second, and then absorbed the pain. She grabbed his face, kissed him

"Your turn."

Astrid got on top of Hiccup and took off her shirt. Her hair was a frazzled mess, but he loved it. She grabbed his arousal member and put him inside of her. She slowly rocked back and forth, touching herself the whole time. Between the sights of her breast bouncing and her caressing them, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. She leaned down to kiss him. He worked her lips, neck and breasts while thrusting, his hands firmly grasping her behind.

"I'm going to cum again!"

"Same here."

"Wait for me."

Hiccup could feel her body starting to shake, so he wrapped his forearms around her lower back and started thrusting harder as he finished. She lies next to him facing each other. They were in Hiccup's bed and She was snuggled up against him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Captain?" Astrid asked as Hiccup gets up and grabs a small towel to wipe off her sweat.

"Yeah?" Hiccup responded.

"What was it like out there?"

"Oh, it was really hard, it was really heated, mostly because we used a lot of flames in those jungles." Hiccup said caressing Astrid's shoulders," It's like a massive heat wave and it scared me, but I managed to pull it together."

Astrid smiles and kisses her captain.

"It wasn't easy when men are dying around you, but later you'll get use to it." Hiccup finished.

Astrid puts her hand on his face and smiles.

"But... that was a long time ago. I don't know why I survived, but I did. To a lot of my buddies the war was over. When people asked me if I was a hero. I think about the ones that didn't come back. They were the real heroes. Now, I do whatever it takes to keep their memories alive. I owe it to them. We all do. For what they did."

After his World War Two story, Hiccup helped out with Astrid and try to get her so clothes. So he went to his mother's closet and gives her clothes. Since his mother passed away he wants to get rid of some of her stuff. He took her home and told her parents what happened. They were so thankful to Hiccup. Well, he has a heart of a Captain and a soul of a Marine. That's how it defines Hiccup. After that day, Hiccup earned a medal of heroism and he had the girl of his dreams. He has never been this happy in his life.

"So Captain, got any plans after school." Astrid said.

"Just doing nothing." Hiccup said.

"That sounds boring."

"Yeah, I know."

"Maybe I can come over and we can..." Astrid said putting Hiccup's hands on her breasts, "You know have some fun."

Hiccup smiles and kisses Astrid's forehead making her blush and giggles. Hiccup loves her giggle.

"We'll see, m'lady." Hiccup said.

**Soldiers protect us and even if you think the Army, the Air Force, the National Guards, the Navy, the Coast Guard, or the Marines are pussies, at least those pussies are protecting you. Have faith in them at least. **_**It's never to late to thank a veteran.**_

**_United States Army- This We'll Defend_**

**_United States Coast Guard- Semper Paratus (Always Prepared)_**

**_United States Navy- Non Sibi Sed Patriae (Not Self, but Country)_**

**_United States Marine Corps- Semper Fidelis (Always Faithful)_**

**_United States Air Force- Aim High...Fly, Fight, Win_**

**_United States Navy SEALs- The only easy day was yesterday_**

**_United States Coast Guard Rescue Swimmers- So Others May Live_**

**_National Guard of the United States- Always Ready, Always There_**

**_United States Army Rangers- Rangers lead the way!_**

**_United States Air Force Pararescue- That Others May Live_**

**_United States Army Special Forces (Green Berets)- De Opresso Liber (To Liberate The Oppressed; To Free From Oppression)_**

**_United States Air Force Combat Control- First There_**

**_United States Army National Guard- You Can_**


End file.
